Curious Tales from Blackwater
| image = File:Rdr_curious_tales_blackwater.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Blackwater | end = Blackwater | giver = Harold MacDougal | location = West Elizabeth | rewards = Torch Repeater Carbine | previous = Undead Nightmare mission "Love in the Time of Plague" | next = Undead Nightmare mission "Get Back in That Hole, Partner" and "A Cure for Most of What Ails You" and Undead Nightmare side-mission: "Birth of the Conservation Movement" and Undead Nightmare side-mission: "Dinner for Two" }} is a mission in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Story Upon arriving in Blackwater seeking the aid of a doctor for Abigail and Jack, John finds the town deserted and assumes the townsfolk are hiding. Surprisingly, John finds Harold MacDougal in the middle of town. MacDougal claims to have returned to do some more research, but at that moment he's scared out of his mind. John asks him to explain the situation, but despite MacDougal's supposed scientific brilliance, all he can offer John is "I haven't got a fucking clue." John suggests they go looking for survivors, but MacDougal insists on getting his medical bag which he'd left with Nastas. He is greeted instead by an undead Nastas who promptly begins devouring the Professor as John looks on in horror. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Undead Nightmare mission: "Love in the Time of Plague" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Kill or avoid Nastas, Harold MacDougal and any other undead. *Search for remaining survivors. *Burn the caskets and clear the undead at the Blackwater Cemetery. *Kill Mordecai Robbard and the remaining undead horde. *Return to Blackwater. *Assist the survivors and lessen the undead presence. *Search Blackwater for any remaining survivors. Mission Details Nastas gets off of MacDougal, and attacks the player. John can kill him, but some players prefer to outrun him. John searches for more survivors in the back street, and finds a young woman, who explains that her mother, who has been dead for 3 years, arrived at her house, and ate her father. She gives John a torch and tells him to go to the graveyard and burn the coffins there, and if John sees her uncle, Mordecai to "burn him real good." He goes to the graveyard and does. John then returns to town in search of more survivors, and sees a group of men shooting zombies on the roof of a building. He offers to help, and the leader replies with "Any help you provide is appreciated." After John helps them, he is rewarded with ammunition. He looks around for more survivors. John encounters a family of survivors, with a daughter crying. She then says that the plague is the Mexican's fault. John then encounters a group of people who tell him to back up, and accuse him of being undead. He then asks about what they know about the virus. One of the women say it's a "freak with a glass eye's fault." One claims "that snake oil merchant's fault." Another claims "those damn Mexicans." The survivors get into an argument, and don't notice a zombie, who attacks them. John leaves and then has the option of following one of the leads he just heard about. Mission Complete Unlockables *Torch *Repeater Carbine *Undead Nightmare mission: "Get Back in That Hole, Partner" *Undead Nightmare mission: "A Cure for Most of What Ails You" *Undead Nightmare side-mission: "Birth of the Conservation Movement" *Undead Nightmare side-mission: "Dinner for Two" Trivia *This cemetery does not keep to the same pattern of having the 'Boss' undead be a deceased character (buried each in their respective graveyard) from the regular Single Player game. If that were the case here, this 'Boss' should be Harold Thornton from the Stranger side-mission "The Wronged Woman". This may suggest that John Marston has not met Thornton, and may never meet Clara LaGuerta. *When you approach the second group of survivors they exlaim that John is "one of them" and ask John to prove if he is normal. John says "They can't speak." which is an untrue statement as when you encounter undead bosses they usually say something that they might have said when they were living. *It is possible to kill the child in the first survivor group without using cheats. Simply fire on or around them and the girl and her mother will stand and run off, afterwhich they can then be downed easily. *On the wall of the General Store are quotes from the original game. Gallery Pantalla un67.png rdr_curious_tales_blackwater01.jpg rdr_curious_tales_blackwater02a.jpg rdr_curious_tales_blackwater03a.jpg File:Rdr_macdougal_undead_nastas.jpg rdr_curious_tales_blackwater04.jpg rdr_marston_undead_horde_blackwater_bank.jpg rdr_curious_tales_blackwater05.jpg rdr_curious_tales_blackwater06.jpg rdr_blackwater_chapel_cemetery02.jpg File:118.jpg Undead graveyard.jpg File:117.jpg File:Rdr_curious_tales_blackwater02.jpg File:Rdr_curious_tales_blackwater03.jpg rdr_curious_tales_blackwater07.jpg Achievements/Trophies Completing this mission will contribute to acquiring the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- Related Content es:Cuentos curiosos de Blackwater Category:Undead Nightmare Missions